Una y otra vez
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Te sentaste a mi lado en la barra y acertaste que quise tomar. Sonreí y me dijiste al oído que no debía llorar.


_**Hey!**_

_Que en lugar de ponerme a estudiar, a hacer mi tarea, actualizar mis otros fics o pensar en el concierto de la oreja de van gogh que ire el viernes, me puse a escribir este fic._

_Disfruten... o no._

* * *

_**Una y otra vez.**_

* * *

Es una tarde fría de febrero, el atardecer es de lo más bonito el día de hoy, puedo escuchar los gritos de los niños divirtiéndose en el parque que esta frente a mi casa y el fuerte ruido de las calles causado por los automóviles que rugen como si se dedicaran a vivir solamente para eso… porque así lo hacen.

Estoy recostado en mi cama, escuchando en un volumen considerablemente bajo mi música favorita. No puedo hacer otra cosa en un viernes por la tarde… tan solo esperar a mi novio Dak.

Él es la mejor persona que he podido conocer hasta ahora, y creo con toda seguridad que será la única verdaderamente buena que pueda conocer. No tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo, tan solo tres años y medio. Y hace tan solo dos somos novios.

No es necesariamente mi primer novio, pero sí es el chico con quien me estoy tomando todo verdaderamente en serio. Lo que más me gustaría hacer ahora es poder vivir juntos, pero él no quiere dejar abandonado a su compañero de casa, Jett.

Él también es muy buena persona y su novio, Wayne se ha convertido en una persona importante en mi vida también.

Vivo solo. Desde que inicie la universidad tenía mi pequeño departamento, pero cuando comencé a tener un trabajo serio después de la universidad, conseguí obtener esta bella y algo pequeña casa. Para una persona sola, no está nada más. Para dos personas… sería perfecto.

Escucho el timbre. Miro el reloj algo sorprendido, es muy temprano como para que Dak esté aquí para ir a un antro. Me pongo de pie y salgo de la habitación, para entrar en la pequeña sala-comedor.

Abro la puerta con cara de aburrido, hasta que me doy cuenta que es mi novio. Sonrió como una colegiala quinceañera rubia con dos coletas y enamorada. Noto algo extraño, él no me ha sonreído. No le tomo mucha importancia y lo invito a pasar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Su rostro muestra algo que no puedo definir muy bien, y eso me asusta. Nos sentamos en las sillas de madera del comedor, muy cerca de la puerta sin decir nada.

Intento tomar su mano pero, con la mayor educación posible me suelta de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Logan… tengo que decirte algo.- Cientos de frases se empiezan a maquinar en mi cabeza. Todos los secretos que no le he contado, los novios que no sabía que he tenido, la vez que me robe aquel pastel de chocolate a los doce años y todas las posibles travesuras que he hecho en mi vida y posiblemente en la pasada, si es que existió.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No lo sé.

-Simplemente dilo, amor.

-Debemos dejarlo aquí.

Para ser sincero, era lo que realmente estaba esperando. Y a pesar de haberme preparado mentalmente estos últimos tres minutos, duele. Incluso más de lo que pensé.

-¿Por qué?- Esa pregunta, salió automática de mis labios. No quiero saber la verdad por una parte pero por otra quiero todas las explicaciones posibles.

-Te engañé.- Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta, en mi estómago y en mi corazón.

-¿Qué?- Me levante de la silla. No por el enojo, no por la tristeza, no por la sorpresa… solamente para no caer en cualquier momento.

-Lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo yo…- Su boca se movía pero no podía procesar sus palabras.

-¿Quién?

-¿Qué?

-¿Con quién me engañaste?

-Con Jett…

Mi respiración se detuvo. Era bastante obvio.

-Y Wayne.

Sentí como mi corazón palpitaba entre más rápido y más lento. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y la cabeza empezó a dolerme.

-Los tres juntos.

Un dolor de estómago empezó a marearme. No creo poder soportarlo más, es mucha información en un par de minutos y no es precisamente de lo que me gustaría enterarme ahora.

-Dak… podemos olvidar esto. Podemos fingir que nada paso o simplemente no hacer caso de esto. Yo soy capaz de…

-Logan, déjalo ya.

Su respuesta tan corta me detuvo el corazón y las ganas de vivir.

-Es mejor que me vaya. Siento mucho que todo haya sido así. En serio, perdón.- Intente sonreírle, de la mejor manera que pude. Y no pude hacer más que una fea mueca que el interpreto por tristeza.

No me dio un beso de despedida, no me abrazo, ni me tomo la mano, ni hizo una seña con las manos o al menos con la mirada. Simplemente se fue, junto con todos mis sueños y ganas de vivir.

* * *

Medianoche, bar casi vacío y llorando como un niño. Me siento realmente estúpido y aún más, me siento realmente solo y destrozado.

Mis amigos no han podido venir a consolarme el día de hoy, Dak no forma parte de mi vida y la amistad que creí tener con Jett y Wayne jamás existió.

Entonces ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

El cantinero se ha aburrido de mí y no puedo evitar beber más al sentirme ignorado por un extraño.

Estoy muy sensible en esta última hora, en este último día, en este último mes, en esta última vida.

Mi cabeza se siente mareada de nuevo, pero esta vez no me siento mal. El alcohol está cumpliendo con su efecto, pero mis ojos parecen no entenderlo porque están llorando como si tres años de mi vida se hubiesen ido de un solo golpe en menos de diez minutos.

Ojala fuera mentira.

Suspiro desesperado y tengo unas tremendas ganas de morir. No es como si la mayoría de mis sueños giraran en torno de Dak, ni que tuviese planeado hacer hoy una propuesta de matrimonio. Siento la cajita en mi bolso y tengo la necesidad de dejar de pensar en ella.

He acabado mi decima copa y quiero más.

El cantinero se acerca, abro la boca pero…

-Sírvenos dos whiskys.- Una voz profunda de hombre viene de mi espalda. Me giro para verlo, pero está muy oscuro. Se acerca a paso lento y se sienta a mi lado.

Es alto, pálido y rubio. Esta despeinado y trae una gabardina negra que lo hace ver muy bien.

-Gracias.- Me limito a decir, sintiendo la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Empieza a sonreír de una manera que no puedo describir.

-¿Qué te pasa, amigo?

-¿No crees que es una pregunta muy íntima y ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres?

El cantinero llega con los whiskys, los deja en la barra y se aleja sin decir nada.

-Mi nombre es Kendall.

-Soy Logan.- Intento aclarar mi garganta, pero es prácticamente imposible.

-¿Cómo has estado, Logan? ¿Va todo bien?

Es la primera vez que un extraño me habla de esta forma, de una manera tan cercana. De una manera que inspira confianza, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-No, nada va bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Por alguna razón que no entiendo del todo, saco la cajita y le muestro el anillo.- ¿Te rechazaron?

-Algo así… él me dejo por su compañero de cuarto y ni siquiera se enteró de este anillo. Hoy le propondría matrimonio, en nuestro aniversario. Pero él…- Las lágrimas se hacen presentes. No puedo detenerlas.

Entonces, el hace algo que no me esperaba. Me abraza con ternura y empieza a revolver mi cabello con su mano. Esto se siente realmente bien.

-¿Sabes? No debes llorar por un estúpido que no te supo valorar.- Susurro en mi oreja.

-Pero… ahí van tres años de mi vida.- Solloce.

-Hay parejas que llevan casados veinte años y deciden dejarlo porque no les hace bien. Tu vida no ha acabado, Logan.- Sonríe de una manera radiante, tanto que me lo empiezo a creer sin rechistar.

Me deja de abrazar, toma los vasos del whiskey y me da uno.- ¡Porque encuentres a un hombre que te sepa valorar!- Ambos nos tomamos el alcohol de un solo trago.

-Y dime ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¡No! No me refería a eso.- Me sonroje, con una sonrisa.- Quiero decir, ¿Cuál es tu triste historia?

-No hay triste historia. Simplemente quería venir a por un trago.

La sensación de estupidez es muy grande.

-Y dime, Logan. ¿Tu ex novio te ha dicho las razones por las que te ha dejado?

-Me engaño.

Nuestras caras cambiaron bruscamente. Kendall pido otro par de tragos y nos los terminamos casi tan rápido como llegaron.

-¡Era un imbécil!

-¡Es un imbécil que no te merece!

Decir que estamos borrachos, es muy poco. No sé cuándo, cómo, ni dónde pero ambos decidimos ponernos de pie y empezamos a bailar… sin música. Nos reímos como locos y la poca gente que queda se burla de nosotros.

No me importa, al menos no por ahora. Poco a poco, entre paso y paso de baile vamos saliendo del bar. Y sin saberlo, empezamos a dirigirnos a su casa, sin dejar de hablar, de bailar ridículamente y… de besarnos como si nuestra vida dependiera de esto.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que conocí a Kendall y empiezo a creer que el alcohol me jugo rudo esta vez y creo una persona en mi mente, por la falta de amor de Dak.

Aún puedo sentir su cuerpo, su boca, su voz gimiendo, su lindo trasero… Aunque pienso de todas maneras que regrese a casa alcoholizado y me masturbe en el baño imaginando a un chico que realmente jamás existió.

No tengo su número de teléfono y ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a su casa ni cuando regresé a la mía.

Estoy nervioso; he decidido ir de nuevo al bar para encontrarme con él una vez más, pero tengo miedo. Y no es por no encontrarlo de nuevo, sino por encontrarlo y que pase de mí.

Llego al lugar con expresión frustrada. Me siento en el lugar de la semana pasada, justo en la esquina de la barra.

No hay mucha gente, es muy temprano.

Logro identificar al cantinero, es el mismo de la vez anterior. Me pregunto si trabajara todos los días aquí.

Se acerca y abro los labios.

-Dos whiskys.- Escucho a mis espaldas. Giro la cabeza lo más rápido posible. Ahí está él.- No pensé que volverías.

Le sonrió y me sonríe. Se sienta a mi lado y sin pensarlo dos veces, toma mi mano.

-Para ser sincero… tenía miedo de no encontrarte.

-¿Por eso preferiste que yo sufriera en tu lugar?

-No, no es eso. Yo…- sonríe. Tiene una manera particular para hacerme sentir culpable.

-¿No te vasto con dejarme adolorido hace una semana?

-Yo…- Me sonrojé.

-Ya, que no creas que me obsesione contigo.

-Kendall, debes de estar emocionado porque el chico que llevas esperando desde hace una semana por fin ha venido.- Le envía una mirada fulminante al cantinero, que sonríe mientras nos deja los whiskys.

-¿Obsesionado? Que va, tú no lo has hecho.

-Ya, que esperaba que vinieras al día siguiente…

-Y al siguiente del siguiente.- Grito el cantinero desde la otra esquina de la barra. Kendall hizo una mueca de enojo y yo sonreí.

-Kendall, mírame a los ojos.- Obedeció sin rechistar. La mueca se transformó en una cara de inocencia.- ¿Podemos repetir lo de la noche anterior?

-¿Y si nos saltamos la borrachera?

-Esperaba que dijeras eso.

* * *

No logro entender como fue posible primero ir a su casa a hacer el amor, ir a cenar y regresar a mi casa a hacerlo de nuevo. Es muy raro en todos los aspectos que tiene mi vida.

Ahora no importa mucho. Un silencio algo incómodo habita entre nosotros que estamos recostados en mi cama, con una sábana sobre nosotros, la luz de la luna y su oscuridad nos golpean el rostro y nuestros brazos nos entrelazan.

Su cabello rubio causa una rara sensación en mi torso. Intento eliminar ese pensamiento, pasando mi mano por su espalda.

-¿Cómo pudo dejar Dak esto?- Primer comentario post-sexo... por segunda vez en el día. Y esta vez ha sido uno que me ha causado risa.

-Supongo que por dos pollas más.- Él también se ríe y todo entro nosotros parece estar cada vez mejor.- ¿Trabajas mañana?

-Mañana es sábado… pero sí, si trabajo.- Su respuesta no es buena, al menos no para mí. Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuál es su trabajo, donde lo realiza o cuál es su primer apellido.

-¿Y no quieres faltar?- Dije. Sin rechistar un poco, me puso sobre él, con extremo cariño, aprisionando sus muñecas con mis manos, su boca con mis labios y su corazón con mí… corazón.

-Yo…-Dijo.- No puedo faltar al trabajo.

No es que eso me importara mucho pero libere sus muñecas, su boca y…

-¿Podemos abrazarnos?

El silencio se está convirtiendo en nuestra conversación. Este abrazo es el más tierno y cariñoso que he tenido en mí vida. Parece que para él es exactamente lo mismo… y eso me asusta.

Y no es solamente eso, sino que no sé qué demonios seguirá después de esto. Es decir, en mis anteriores noviazgos siempre salimos durante días, semanas, meses, incluso años para tener relaciones sexuales y con él… todo ha sido así, de golpe.

Esta puede ser el inicio de mi verdadero amor, de la historia más bonita de mi vida…

-Creo que fue una bonita noche.- La frase empezó a resonar una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como un eco. Un doloroso eco.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, solamente es eso. Un buen pasatiempo.- Sus palabras hieren. Pero puedo ver en su rostro que piensa lo mismo que yo. Esto puede ser el verdadero amor, pero será mejor no comprobarlo nunca en la vida.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

Dormimos abrazados, nos besamos al despertar y nos despedimos para no vernos jamás.

Eso paso hace ya tres años y no lo he podido olvidar. Por eso cada noche paso por su casa, rezo por toparme con él por accidente y confesarle que duermo sin sueños, me levanto sin motivos y me arrepiento de no haber sido tan valiente para proponerle algo serio. Para intentar crear la mejor historia jamás contada en lugar de una triste historia trillada.

_Y una y otra vez me rindo._

_Y una y otra vez me voy como he venido._

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. _

_Bueno, como les he dicho, este viernes 28 de marzo de 2014... ¡Me voy al concierto de mi grupo favorito en la historia! La Oreja de Van Gogh (¿A qué lo dije algo seco al principio?) _

_Este fic esta basado en una de sus canciones más recientes del album "Primera Fila", lleva el mismo nombre y es mi favorita de ese album._

_Muchisimas gracias por leer._

_Cuídense._

**_RusherloveKogan._**


End file.
